


Impulsive Ideas

by YoungWildThing



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Porn, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungWildThing/pseuds/YoungWildThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie gets an idea and Bass is responsive; things escalate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulsive Ideas

Charlie couldn’t take it anymore. They’d sat in silence for an hour. No one would be there until morning. There was just too much time alone in the dark and it was impossible to take.

Monroe sat in front of the fire, sharpening his blade. That inspired an idea in Charlie. She walked over to him.

“Hey,” she said.

Before he could answer, she deftly slid into his lap, straddling him, facing him. They were locked eye-to-eye; in his eyes, she could see the reflection of the fire. It made him seem as dangerous as he was. It was hot. She kissed him.

“What are you doing?” he asked as she pulled away.

“What I want to do,” she replied. There was a beat. He dropped his work; it hit the floor with a clang.

He smashed his lips into hers, ravishing her lips in a reflection of what _he’d_ been wanting to do for a while now. He kissed her until she was sore and then he just kept kissing her. She fought back with her own kisses, her tongue exploring his mouth, tasting his tongue. The skin of his lips was soft, but the muscles underneath were hard and toned and very agile, caressing hers furiously to the point she thought she might have a lip orgasm, if such a thing was possible—and he seemed determined to make it so.

He stood up abruptly. She wrapped her legs around him and he pressed her up against the wall. His kisses left her mouth and slid down her chin and to her neck; then, to her collarbone where he found a home in the notch there. With her mouth free, she couldn’t help but moan. It felt so good. He was doing ungodly things to her skin. _He_ was a god. Nothing had ever felt this good, she thought wildly as he ran his hand over her shirt, over her bra, hungrily clutching at her breast.

Impossibly quick, he flipped her down onto the pallet on the floor and crawled on top of her. He was in no mind to rush this, and she was grateful though it drove her crazy. He could’ve ripped her clothes off then and there, but he was persistent in his kissing, like he’d murder her with his kisses—it’d be the sweetest death.

His hands roved so much, all over her body, like he would feel her form through touch—clothed and all—because he liked her clothed as well as naked and just wanted to feel the curves of her body in any form they took.

She found herself running her hands over his chest; his chest was so hard, his stomach so taut, the muscles rippling through the fabric under her fingers. The tactile sensation alone was beyond erotic. Her mouth was dry; she was thirsty for him.

Charlie snaked her arms around his back and pulled him down onto her. She was anxious to feel their bodies pressed together—clothed or unclothed, she got the appeal, and they had several hours yet to be naked, though she was sure it’d not be enough once they got that far. They couldn’t go far enough as far as she was concerned.

“This is what you want to do?” he asked her. He had to ask her. He was honor-bound. He cared for her too much. It was ridiculous, but he wouldn’t rid himself of the feeling if he could.

“Yes,” she panted; her lips were red from all the kissing and arousal, her cheeks pink and pretty.

“I really like this want,” he said, kissing her.

She kissed him back and their kisses became a more playful tugging on lips as the urge to remove clothing overwhelmed; it was a curiosity and both became clumsy with the sudden urgency of it all. He had to see her naked. She had to see him naked. Nothing else would do.

Charlie pulled the shirt off over his head. He returned the favor in kind. A pinch and a flick of his fingers around her back and her bra was off; that alone was enough to make her feel like coming. It was the true test of manhood and he not only passed—he made it look easy.

He was stunned for a moment, entranced by the perfection that was her breasts. The longing in his eyes looking at her made her want him even more and sat off some kind of auroboros of want, no ending and no beginning—just a frenzied state of being that could only be quenched by fully having one another.

He kissed her as her hands navigated his belt buckle, then his zipper, reaching inside for his hard and ready cock. All she could think about was how much she wanted to feel it moving inside her. He might’ve been thinking the same; he wasted no time in getting her out of her jeans. She laid there, naked before him; again, his eyes were all appreciation and hunger. Fuck foreplay—she wanted his cock in her.

But he wouldn’t be that easy. He parted her legs and put his tongue to her clit.

“Oh,” she groaned.

She bit her hand. It felt too good. His tongue was relentless, determined to make her come. And he made quick work of her. She cried out and ran her hands through his curls as she came. And as soon as she came, she was already ready to come again.

“Get inside me,” she commanded, grabbing his cock firmly. She felt it twitch in her hand.

She leaned up and kissed him, tasting her taste on his tongue. He was so good. She liked him so very much.

Their bodies tangled as they couldn’t decide who should be on top. Both were very adamant about wanting to fuck the other one, but the bickering was going nowhere. So, they came together facing each other, her straddling him. He thrust his cock deep inside of her and they found a beautiful rhythm.

Him being inside of her was the most beautiful thing. Their eyes kept meeting; instead of eliciting awkwardness as it would with any other partner, it was entirely positive, more like a secret that only they knew, eliciting smiles and more kisses. This was the best moment of Charlie’s life—and Bass’s too. Suddenly, everything had become very existential, which was dizzying as their steadiness quickened, urged on by the amazing feel of each other as his cock moved inside of her very tight self.

She dug her fingernails into his shoulders; his cock hit this certain spot inside her that made her mad with pleasure. Her breath was a staccato in his ear.

“Come inside me,” she said quickly, anticipating his question as they both neared climax. It was hard to think. Maybe she wasn’t thinking clearly. But she wanted all of him, including his seed.

Charlie was overcome with a wave of ecstatic heat as her orgasm consumed her. She gave into it. His seed pumped inside of her as she came and it was perfect. He was perfect. Everything was perfect. She pressed her forehead against his and his lips caught hers in a soft, sweet kiss.

He stroked her cheek and said in all seriousness. “You are amazing.”

She kissed the palm of his hand and shrugged. “This was one of my better ideas.”

“Impulses,” he suggested.

“The best ideas are impulsive,” she replied.

He brushed her lips with his. “I agree.”


End file.
